


【markchan/马东】烈日宣言

by NarciState



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-09-23 09:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20337703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarciState/pseuds/NarciState





	1. Chapter 1

今年号称是几十年来最热的一个夏天，太阳很晒，贯穿全城的大路上散发出一阵阵烘烤的沥青味道。人们都躲在家里躲暑，小城里最吵闹的声音是两边树上没停过的蝉鸣。

汗珠从额头上沁出来淌进头发里，更多的顺着脸颊滚下来在鼻尖汇成大大的一颗，再啪嗒落到地上渗出一个深色印子。李马克仰头看路边的指示牌，被阳光刺激得眯起眼睛。他扯过白t袖子用力抹一把脸，颠颠手里袋子想靠我这不会是迷路了吧。

他们家第一天搬来这座小城，据说是妈妈长大的地方。爸爸很爱妈妈，约定好了要带她回到这里。“宝贝你知道妈妈有个很好的朋友吧？”妈妈说话温柔细气和少女时如出一辙，人也好像一直陷在少女的回忆里没有长大，无数遍讲述她过去生活的旧事。于是李马克从小就知道这个城市里住着妈妈很好的朋友，可惜她们成年后就没再见过面，只知道她也早早成家了。“要是她生的是个女孩儿就好了，和马克差不多大正好，你说是不是啊宝贝。”李马克自动忽略掉妈妈孩子气的称呼，想什么年代了啊还搞这一套，表面上还是得哄着她。

他今天提了一袋子手信见面礼什么的，受他忙的脚不沾地的妈妈之托去找她故事里朋友的家。可谁想到他妈妈给的地址早就拆掉了，他在这条路上顶着太阳转悠了半天才问到路。这会儿他站在了一个店门口，窗台下边站了个人儿，背对着李马克弯下腰，捣鼓店门口的扭蛋机。那背影看上去是个腿长个高的女孩儿，曲线罩在宽大短袖里，显得人又窄又薄。李马克眼神飘到撑起衣服后摆的圆润弧度上迅速弹开，脸几乎一下子就烧起来。

当啷一声扭蛋机里掉出东西，那人转过身子来，一下子就看到边上怔愣的李马克。他探究的视线像把勾子在李马克心上重重一勾，酥麻从脊背深处升上来，他打了个颤，想，啊，原来是个男孩子。

“找谁？”男孩歪头打量他，额头前边的头发垂顺像枚饱满的榛果。李马克从脑海里翻出来妈妈朋友的名字，说我找韩秀洙。

“哦——”男孩拖着尾调回应他，绷着的身体松懈下来歪歪扭扭靠着门框，冲门里头喊“韩女士——有人找——”

门里半天没人回应。他探头进去看了一眼，跟李马克说等着吧，大概在忙，说罢便不搭理他了，埋头抠手里的扭蛋。李马克挑了阴凉的地方靠着，余光不住地瞟他。男孩举起半透明的粉色塑料壳对着光，眯起眼睛确认里头的摆件，可能是没扭到喜欢的，他牙齿顶住舌尖发出不满的“啧”的声音，脸颊鼓起小小的弧度。

太阳慢慢地爬到屋顶正上方，李马克低着头看到自己挽起裤腿的脚踝处晒得红红的，他赶紧把脚收进屋檐下边。“喂，”突然有个东西被扔进他怀里，他迅速抬手接住，抬头看见男孩恶作剧失败的惊讶的脸，“反应蛮快的嘛……”

他摊开掌心，那是个丑兮兮的小狗摆件，沙皮犬愁眉苦脸的蹲在他手心里，的确不是个讨人喜欢的形象。“你一直在看我诶，是想要这个吗？反正这个我有了，给你好了。”

“不是不是……”李马克急忙辩白。盯着扭蛋讨要听上去就像个愚蠢的小孩子，也太丢脸了，他怎么会以为我这么想。男孩看上去一副不在乎阳光的样子，胸口裸露的金麦色皮肤闪闪发光。“在看你，我在看你。”

啊疯子，被晒到发神经了吗。李马克惊觉自己说什么不该说的话，男孩惊愕地看着他，从他的眼睛里能看到他惊慌失措的脸。

门里走出来个女人问是谁找她，李马克连忙应声，一下子跳起来逃进店里，甩下个尴尬的后脑勺。

韩秀洙不像李马克妈妈故事里那样是个少女了。她话不多，据说很擅长歌唱的嗓音也平淡普通，坐在那儿漫不经心地收拾，只有在李马克说起他们搬过来了的时候眼睛才亮起来。不过很快店里就陆陆续续来了客人，把纸币拍在柜台上要烧酒，几个小孩围着满满当当的货架乱跑。李马克很快被忙碌的女店主遗忘了，尴尬的立在那。突然有个小孩从他身边窜起来往门口跑去，就听见门口叮呤咣啷一阵混乱，那小孩儿被揪住领子又出现在了李马克视线里头。逮住小偷的是刚门口那男孩，鼻尖渗着汗，一副不好惹的表情。

“你以为我今天不在是吧？我特意守着呢小东西。”他恶狠狠地说了一句，把小猫一样的小孩往目瞪口呆的李马克和平静的韩秀洙面前一掼，对那小孩的爸爸说，“不会管孩子就送到收养院去。”那五大三粗的男人面色极差，一巴掌拍在小孩后脑勺上，拖着他就往外走。

没走两步被比他低半个头的男孩抓住了胳膊，“喂，不会养的话真的会喊警察来的，别再喊他出来偷东西了，也别再打他了。”那男人气急败坏挣开往门口啐了一口，他靠在货架上抱着胳膊。

等看热闹的客人慢慢散开，他回头对韩秀洙说，“这小鬼力气挺大的，抓破我一块皮。”韩秀洙从抽屉里翻出来个创口贴扔在台上，看都不看他就走开了。李马克像在看一出错过开头的电影，看着这两人之间疏离甚至有点尴尬的交流。

“你叫什么？我之前怎么没见过你。”他试图用一只手撕开创口贴。

“新搬来的，今天刚到。”李马克从他手里接过，他撕开创口贴再给他妥帖地贴上。

“怪不得没见过你，”他竖了个大拇指表示感谢，笑的很好看，“我就说嘛，怎么住这个镇上的会有人不认识我李东赫。”

回家的时候李东赫说要不送你一路吧，你是不是不知道怎么走啊。他像看透李马克似的露出得意的笑，说，“我看你在路口转悠了好久。”李马克一瞬间有点局促不安，倒不是说不认识路丢脸什么的，就是那种我在观察他的时候他原来也在观察我的奇妙感觉，两个人像互相试探的小动物一样交换着好奇心和关注。

两个人并肩走在一块。其实不算熟，一路默默无言，但也不觉得很尴尬。李东赫嘴里轻轻哼着最近一部动漫的片尾曲，李马克在心里跟着打拍子，两道瘦长的影子拉得长长的徘徊在他们身侧。

“那下次再见吧，拜拜啦。”到李马克家楼下的时候李东赫挥挥手，很洒脱的走掉了。李马克怅然若失地想这条路原来是这么短的吗，明明刚刚他走了很久很久。

可他也没想到再次见面来的这么快。晚上他照例吃了饭回自己房间，顺手把门给锁上。少年的父母往往对孩子把自己锁在房间里脱离他们掌控这件事非常敏感，但李马克爸妈倒不是，说实话他们也从来想不到他们的宝贝马克会做什么出格的事。

窗台外当啷一声，有东西撞击在窗户上。李马克以为是野猫，没去管，他的房间虽说是在二楼，可一楼低矮，有猫也正常。可那声音不仅没停，反而有规律的响了好久，这可不是动物能弄出来的动静。他走过去拉开窗帘，木质窗框上露出一颗毛绒绒的棕色脑袋和一双圆溜溜的眼睛，眼睛亮得让李马克想起泰迪熊抛了光的眼珠子，正和李马克四目相对。“喂，”李东赫喊了李马克一声，“我能进来吗？”

见李马克满脸惊讶，他眼睛得意地弯起来，然后攀上窗台试图帅气地一跃而入，可是力气不足，瘦胳膊细伶伶地撑在窗框上，可怜巴巴，完全不像下午那样气焰嚣张的。

李马克本来后退了半步给他让出地方，结果他弄了半天还在不上不下挂着。他只好走过去一手握住李东赫的手腕，一手扶住他的腰，把这身量小了一圈的男孩从窗户下边捞了上来。屋子里亮堂堂的光晃在李东赫的眼前，他看不清眼前这人的脸，只能看见他身边蒙着一圈晃眼的金边，然后下一瞬间他就被拉起来跌进那圈金边的炙热怀抱里。

他进了李马克房间也不局促，转了一圈想给自己找个落座的地方。“能坐这儿吗，”他指指床。李马克点点头，给他冲了杯咖啡，想了想又撕了包奶进去。他占据了床沿的一角晃着腿，说，“我还以为你规矩挺多的，我都做好脱了裤子才能坐上来的准备。”李马克想你可不知道我在想什么，你要是裤子都脱了我能让你就坐这？一边不动声色地递杯子给他。

“怎么突然来了？”

“被韩女士赶出来了，太晚了没地方落脚，接济接济我？”

“你住店里？我以为……”

“以为我是个打工的是吧？才不是，韩女士是我妈。”

啊。那反而可以理解他们之间那种诡异的气氛，亲近又抵触，是一对矛盾很深的母子展现出来的样子。可到了这一步，也就不是一般的矛盾深了吧。

“大概觉得我今天在外人面前丢了她面子吧。”李东赫满不在乎地耸肩，脸上还带着点“你说她是不是更年期”的那种戏谑。

他喝了一口咖啡，觉得味道不太好，皱着眉吐吐舌头，就放下杯子再也没碰过。原来他喜欢甜一点的，李马克默默记下。

李东赫打量这个房间。很普通的中学生的房间，大概因为刚搬来，到处堆着没有整理的书和杂物，只有桌上腾出一块看书的地方。突然他看到了李马克放桌上的相框，眼睛一亮凑过去看。

“你小时候？你原来挺可爱的嘛，挺爱笑的。”他看着照片上抱着一只小猫咧开嘴的小男孩儿，回头对李马克笑着说。

“你……我现在也挺爱笑的。”李马克本来想说你也挺可爱的，刚想脱口而出觉得过于轻佻了，生憋了回去。“喜欢猫吗，我挺喜欢的。”他指指照片，“我养的唯一一个宠物，不过后来被送走了，因为我妈妈不喜欢长大的猫，她觉得没那么可爱就不想要了。后来听说是死了。”

倾诉欲这种东西是很说不明白的。李马克不是表达欲那么强烈的人，他很擅长一个人默默地消化掉或好或坏的情绪。但就算这样他偶尔也有消化不了的时候，也有想一吐为快的冲动。不知道为什么他看到李东赫觉得就想跟他说说这些话，也不期待有回应，只要他愿意听一听就好。

“她的喜好就是我们家唯一的行为宗旨，”李马克把照片朝下扣上，“我习惯了。”

“你今天不回去了吗？”

“赶我走吗？”李东赫打开窗要跳下去，李马克伸长胳膊抓住他，他笑眯眯地顺势一倒倒在床上。李马克也被带着陷进被子里，鼻子尖凑着鼻子尖，眼珠子对着眼珠子，交换的呼吸变得灼热。就在李马克快被心跳声淹没的时候，李东赫翻了个身爬起来，“诶好热，这可以洗澡吧？”

身边的温度一下子降了，浴室里响起来水声。李马克犹疑着把手伸进运动裤里，覆盖在腿间撑出来的地方，他的眼睛里渐渐升起一片沉稠的雾气。

早上李马克是被他妈妈敲门的声音喊醒的。他睡过头是极为罕见的一件事，更别说他现在还迷迷瞪瞪的。等他盯着天花板放空几秒，突然想起他屋里还藏了个大活人。可人早就走了。

床的另外半边皱皱巴巴陷下去，窗户打开着。明明房间里还是乱糟糟到处堆着东西跟原来没什么差别，却感觉空荡的要命。

新的学校和他转学之前的学校差不多，不过是多了个李东赫，偶尔会在他留校复习的时候趴在他同桌的位子上睡觉。这样的情况并不多见，大多数时候在学校里根本找不见李东赫的人，只有晚上有时候他会趴在窗台上，等着李马克把他拉进屋蹭一晚上床。

有多喜欢他。李东赫趴在桌子上睡着的时候睫毛一颤李马克就紧张，想知道他是做了美梦还是噩梦。他有时候对着某个方向微笑或者只是发呆，李马克会想他在看什么呢，可以跳进他的眼里看看他的世界吗，或者干脆变成他凝视的那个东西，在他的记忆里占据一个微小的角落。晚上李东赫躺在他身边的时候，他连呼吸都是拼命控制住的。他什么也不敢说不敢表露，他只能在清晨李东赫还没醒的时候，把掌心悬空在离他脸几寸的半空，感受他安稳甜美的呼吸。

  
李东赫今天过的跟之前的每一天一样，喧闹却无趣。他上午回家和他妈照例大吵了一架，下午去学校象征性晃了一圈觉得没意思。就干脆跑出城。

贯连近郊和城区的大马路后边是一块儿水库，游野泳的逃学小屁孩赶走一波又来一波。李东赫穿了个大裤衩，金色的皮肤在水波里起起伏伏，反射出粼粼的波光，像只光滑的海豚一样漂亮。来来回回游了几圈，几个男孩儿看他游得好，起哄说要不要玩个“潜水”。说着就有人远远的丢个钥匙进水里，李东赫笑着冲岸上比了个手势，一个头扎进几米深的水里，半天水面上没动静。等岸边那几个有点慌神了，突然一道水花托着眉飞色舞的李东赫在他们面前炸开来，笑声和湖水浇了他们满头满脸。

“服不服气？换个人就得给你把钥匙弄没了，回去挨你爸的竹笋炒肉。”他把钥匙抛回去上了岸，随便擦了一把头发套上短袖，径直走到李马克面前，问他“我是不是特帅”，留下一串湿淋淋的脚印。

“你知道我来了？”李马克挑眉。他还想看会热闹呢，看水里这人能再玩出什么花样来。“就玩给你看的，我游一下午累死了都。你怎么知道我在这边啊。”

李马克犹豫着没说他是在学校里打听了他的事。“李东赫？他不在学校的话应该就在城外吧，我也不知道他。你刚转过来可能不清楚，反正别怎么和他来往就行了。他爸是杀人犯，在城外监狱关着，知道了吧？”最后那句话压低了跟讳莫如深的咒语一样从高中生嘴里说出来，可那孩子的神情分明就是在分享一件有趣的秘辛。

“你游不游？”李东赫问他。

李马克犹豫地望了望水库边上“水深危险，禁止游泳”的牌子。他还没来得及问出“没消过毒怎么游”这种蠢话，就被李东赫拉着一跃砸进了水里。

还没反应过来就猛地沉进水里，冰凉的触感从四面八方围拢过来灌进他每一寸皮肤。扣到脖子的校服衬衣紧紧箍得快要窒息，他挣扎着扯开扣子，一张口水就涌进喉咙。李东赫抓住他在水里上浮，他睁开眼睛只能看到无边无际的白色泡沫。肺腔里的氧气越来越少他却觉得大脑和身体越来越轻盈，在这种危险的轻盈里他们离水面越来越近。最后李东赫拉着他冲破水面，一头撞进刺目的白光里。

“操……”李马克大口大口呼吸，因为呛水而脸色发白。始作俑者也没好到哪去，拼命咳嗽满脸都是水和眼泪。他在咳嗽的间隙抬头看一眼李马克，两个人突然傻乎乎地一起笑起来，咧着嘴像是两个不要命的疯子。李马克边笑边把湿衬衣剥下来甩手扔到岸上。“你笑个屁，差点被你弄死。”“那这不是没死吗，还挺凉快的，比岸上舒服多了是吧？”

凉快是真的凉快。阳光再杀气腾腾也动不了这大片的湖水分毫，它该透心凉还是透心凉，浮在水面上跟着水波晃悠再舒服不过。李马克露出个湿漉漉的脑袋，水面没了建筑物和树木的遮挡，他直视天空，被紫外线刺激得眯起眼睛。

“我讨厌夏天，我觉得太阳挺没用的。”

“这小子……你这小子太嚣张了，说什么太阳没用……”

“不是吗，”李东赫很认真地说起他的荒谬理论，“太阳本来该是带来温暖的，是吧？可是冬天这么冷夏天却这么热，如果它冬天没法带来温暖夏天又晒的要死，那它不就是没有用的吗？”

李马克直觉他说的不对，又一时没法反驳。“可是它也已经努力了吧？它也努力地照着大地了吧？”

“可还是很多地方照不到啊，”李东赫指着水库那边遥远的一大片铁灰色建筑，“你看，我爸在的那个地方就永远没有太阳。我很想他。”

李马克没有说话。他拖着李东赫的腰游出好几米远，李东赫的尖叫响得吓人，一边笑一边蹬水踢开李马克，两个人像两尾缠结的鱼在水里翻滚出白色的波浪。

他们俩上岸的时候快傍晚了，浅灰的天边爬起月亮。李马克在水里泡了太久，脚趾头泛白起皱还有点浮肿，他就干脆不穿鞋子了，提着鞋和李东赫走回城里。

白天的热气沉淀到土地里，赤足踩上去是温暖的，空气却在慢慢变凉，呼吸进肺里的都是褪去燥热的风。李东赫在边上很夸张地深呼吸，说这种适中的温度是他最喜欢的，不会出汗也不会冷。风声在李马克的耳边和胸腔里同时鼓噪，他想说他也好喜欢这一时刻，只不过不同的是他的喜欢来源于与他肩膀相碰撞的那一个人。

本来李马克对生活是没什么太多要求的，不理解也不愿意花精力在无所谓的事情上。但是当一切事物的主语变成李东赫的时候，他突然开始能理解人们了。风是有温度的，季节是有脾气的，扭蛋是分好看和不好看的，热烈的喜欢是藏不住的。那些他没在乎过的情绪从李东赫身上折射给他数十倍的放大，他被李东赫的快乐而感染一起快乐。他不在乎别人在喜怒哀乐些什么，可神经末梢的触角连接到了李东赫身上，因此开始无法受他自己控制。“东赫，这能让你开心吗？那就好。”

走到李马克家窗台底下，李东赫看着他把鞋子穿上，衬衣扣子又扣得整整齐齐，觉得挺好笑的。“你也太反差了，在你爸妈面前不会羞愧吗。”

李马克不回答，盯着他问，“你晚上还来吗。”

“看心情吧，也许我妈肯放我回去了，又也许……我觉得你的床挺舒服的。”

进了家门李马克急不可耐地想回房间，他怕李东赫真的不来了。还没摸上门把手他就被他妈妈喊住了，偏要他坐在沙发上和他们一块吃水果看电视，搞什么“家庭感情交流”。李马克耐着性子陪他们到九点多，焦躁不安地看完一整集肥皂剧的更新，一边分出一根神经关注他房间里有没有熟悉的动静。

“宝贝，你今天是不是累了？”他妈妈关切地问。

“妈我挺累的了，想回去休息了。”

李马克妈妈看在他明天还要去学校的份上终于肯放他走。他抓过包匆匆忙忙奔进房间，反手落锁。

“李东……”房间空荡荡的，一个人也没有。

说不清是什么滋味，大概就像是小时候拼命考到很好的分数但得不到允诺的奖赏一样，巨大的期待坐着过山车跌到谷底，但也说不出非常的难过和失望，毕竟他的期待本身就是不讲道理的。

他自嘲地砸了下脑袋，放下包把自己摔进床里。

“喂……你要不要拉我上来啊，这样好累。”李东赫带笑的嗓音飘过来，李马克奔到窗边，像之前许多次一样把柔软瘦削的男孩儿捞进怀里。这次他没有放开。

舌尖含住一枚粉色的软糖，糖粉被口水浸化淌进喉咙，牙齿扣住糖果用力一咬芳香的果汁溢出来充满味蕾。这是李马克被吻住的时候脑子里浮现出来的画面。现在他半躺在床上，背后是硬木床头，身前是滚烫潮湿的李东赫，他张开双臂，依靠本能紧紧环抱住他，散发出的热气足以让两个人像无措的芝士片融化在一块，全身上下都是瘫软的，因此腿间唯一一处硬得发疼的感觉就格外鲜明。

他睁开眼睛看到李东赫凑得极近的脸，近到连浅色汗毛都看得清清楚楚，从薄薄的皮肤下边透出来的绯红也毫不隐藏。“唔……”李东赫从他的嘴唇上脱离，发出粘稠的鼻音，“腰这样撑着好酸，我可以趴着吗。”

他当然不是在征得李马克的同意。李马克看着他腰滑下去，他身体的一部分消失在视线里，而另外隆起的部分却更加明显的显出一个高高的弧度，运动裤的褶皱被平坦地撑开。

李东赫扯开他裤子，手穿过硬茬茬的毛发伸进内裤里抓住李马克的阴茎，棉质四角内裤前段一下子就被渗出来的水沾湿了，炽热的肉红色在布料和李东赫的手里跳动磨蹭。

压抑的声音在嗓子里戛然而止，被李马克生咽了回去。这个时候他还没丧失理智，他甚至还记得他爸妈就在隔了层天花板的楼下。而很快他这点残存的思考力也报废了，因为龟头那点男人的兵家必争之地舔上了李东赫的舌头。李东赫炫耀占据先手的旗帜一样扬起眼睛看李马克，平常下垂的眼线高高吊起来，像结着干掉的血渍。

“好硬啊……”他咕哝着，李马克感觉到自己的阴茎很没出息地跳了一下，像兴奋的过了头。没出息的处男阴茎和它即将进入的小嘴友好地打了个招呼，然后鼓起一马当先的架势冲进温热湿地里。李东赫被措手不及地一撞，难受地眼角一下子就挂了眼泪。可他是个适应力很强的孩子，很快就学会了舌头和手的巧妙配合。

“操。”李马克抬起一只胳膊挡在眼睛上，喉结的珠子慌乱地滚落，腰部不受控制地往前顶撞。人类的本能是藏起隐秘的欲望，所以当楼下欢快的音乐声和自己喉咙里粗粝的浑浊的喘息一起冲进耳朵的时候他羞耻得全身发红，而含着他阴茎的人把鼻子嵌进他耻骨之间像一块完美的乐高积木，他游刃有余地把粘液吸出来，再把无边的欲望灌进李马克的身体。李马克在黑暗里射精的时候感觉自己的脑浆都脱离大脑喷涌而出了。李东赫把还有腥咸味道的舌头伸进他的嘴里搅动，发出像是他操了李马克的阴茎一样的笑声。

“你是不是第一次在别人嘴里射精啊。”

其实这话没有什么问的必要吧。李东赫笑的很得意，于是他被李马克抓住脑袋气急按下去接吻。嘴角不知道是被咬破了还是被硬烫的阴茎擦破了，沾上口水以后一阵阵发痛。

李马克一边亲他，一边摸上他的眼睛。他掐住李东赫的下颚，把滚烫的嘴唇印在他眼角的疤上，一片灼热的花瓣烫出痕迹。

人的记忆不是记住了那些千篇一律的时间，而只是记住了每个时间节点上特殊的事和人。每个夏天对李马克来说都是一样的，热和雨水都是每年都会有的东西。但他十八岁的夏天在快要结束的时候终于切切实实的到来了，他像个徒步在烈日下行走的旅人狂奔进绿洲，泉水和沙砾同时在他脚下崩塌，他跌进无边无际的愉悦黑暗。

“马克？宝贝你还好吗？”紧锁的房间门突然被叩响。

/TBC


	2. Chapter 2

李东赫听到李马克妈妈的声音，吓得往后躲开，从李马克怀抱里滑了出去。李马克蓦地觉得很不耐烦。要是平时他早就打开门回应他妈了，但他今天蛰伏的脾气突然躁动起来，他一点也不想搭理门后边的人和事。小兽的成长无非是以摆脱巢穴的方式表现出来。

“唔……你妈在……”

“别管。”李马克的手掌和嘴唇又黏在了李东赫身上，箍住他掌握主动权。他对这种事情不算熟练，握住李东赫性器的时候差点把他弄疼。李东赫下意识地发出娇气的声音，但碍于门口的女人只能委委屈屈地咽下去，用黏糊糊的气音表达不满。不过他很快就舒服起来了。温暖酥麻的电流淌进他四肢百骸再汇聚到一点，弄得他腿和腰肢都是软的，没骨头似的环住李马克，头埋在他肩窝里，任凭像一只哼哼唧唧的小狗崽子一样被搂抱着。“她不会进来吧……”

“不会，我妈不会进我屋的。”李马克没经验，但好在他除了是个生理欲望正常的高中男生，还比别人多了点融会贯通的天分。李东赫软绵绵趴在李马克身上，被抚摸着，皮肤上窜起敏感的小小火苗，他像一团融化的流金被温柔的火焰推向高处的沸点，嘴巴也只好张开，滚烫的蒸汽涌出身体。

“李马克……马克哥……啊！”就要射精的时候李马克抓住他的大腿往上一提，突如其来的坠落感让他紧紧抱住李马克，等反应过来那根不知道什么时候又硬起来堂而皇之地抵在了他屁股下边，能塞满他口腔的前段已经没入中间的深缝。他本来就是体脂率高的那一类，就算瘦也不耽误肉长在该长的地方，李马克的阴茎破开软腻的臀肉，就跟刀子切进黄油一样毫无滞涩。

太过于大逆不道了。李东赫羞耻得止不住颤抖，气都不敢喘。李马克妈妈还在外边，可他屁股中间夹着她儿子又硬又烫的东西，甚至那东西还在来回动。隐秘的穴口被一遍遍地摩擦，痛但又有诡异的爽快。操，好像有东西从身体里渗出来，以至于他现在分不清，他屁股上淌满的究竟是李马克还是他自己流出来的液体。

“宝贝你睡着了吗？”门外的声音又响起来。李东赫以为她已经走了，没想到还在，吓得两条大腿一下夹住。李马克的喘息猛地变重，狠狠一顶撞在李东赫早就鼓胀发痛的囊袋上。他一边捂住嘴不敢发出一点声，一边被撞到爽过了头眼泪哗哗地流出来，浓稠的精液射了一股又一股。臀缝火辣辣的，一定又红又肿。“好痛……好难受……你怎么还不射啊……”气音被撞散成不成调的呻吟。

“嘘你别出声。”

屁股还被掐住，深红的软肉从李马克指缝间溢出来，股缝沾满了滑腻液体让摩擦变得更加顺利。他含住李东赫咸津津的嘴唇，终于在他崩溃成碎片的压抑哭声里射了出来。

李马克好不容易喘匀了气，清清嗓子说，“妈没事儿，我今天早点睡了。”他妈妈不疑有他，脚步声慢慢走远。可谁知道她儿子在门后边，手里圈着另一个男孩儿的阴茎帮他又打出来一次颤栗的高潮。

高热的大脑和发软的身体让接吻变成顺理成章的事情。李东赫迷迷糊糊地被勾住舌尖纠缠了好一会才慢慢回神，这时候的吻里头荷尔蒙的因素也褪去了一些，再继续下去的理由变得暧昧不明。他从李马克身上滑进被子里，头靠在这个男孩子骨骼突出的硬邦邦的胸膛上，里头跳动着一颗生命里饱满的心脏。能嗅到他皮肤上散发出来的气味，混杂在汗水里的一股依然清晰的味道，李东赫深呼吸，像小时候经过蛋糕店的时候把那股甜蜜香气用力吸到肚子里，喜欢到了想氧气最好都是这个味道的程度。

李马克看他贴着自己胸口嗅来嗅去，有点紧张，捏着纸巾给他清理的手僵住，“不好闻吗？出了汗。”

“唔……不是，”李东赫的鼻尖像好奇的小动物一样翘起来，“没有不好闻，就是你的味道，别的东西都没有这个味道。”

有时候他觉得李东赫是个古怪的小孩儿，是个多面的矛盾体，可每一面都这么好，这么柔软，这么丰富而充满可爱之处，他只是看着他都觉得心脏像个灌满快乐空气的气球，轻盈地四处乱飘。李马克用被子把光裸的李东赫裹成一个卷儿，他小声抗议说热却乖乖任凭被环着，收起尖牙和爪子，只能龇出小舌头作毫无威慑力的姿态。李马克想，我的猫找回来了，我不会再让他被带走我身边了。

他伸出胳膊啪嗒一声关掉屋里的灯，视线里猛地黑下去再慢慢进入模糊的光线。李东赫很困很困，几乎灯一关就立刻睡着了，迷迷糊糊的什么也不知道了。不过在环着他的男孩儿说晚安的时候，他还是醒过来了一秒钟，轻轻地回了句晚安，然后又立刻进入无梦的睡眠。

学校里大家都知道了新转来的城里男孩儿不是个好惹的，随随便便不敢去找他麻烦。倒不是因为他看起来凶什么的，反而成绩好且容易相处。主要还是因为李东赫。镇上谁不认识李东赫？打架的时候利落得像头小野豹子，学校这么一亩三分地关不住他。这段时间他却能在教室里头坐上几小时了，一到下课的时候就跑到楼下班里把李马克同桌赶走，一屁股坐下，脑袋搁在他胳膊上不停念叨“李马克啊我们回家吧快点回家吧我饿啦”，黏糊得恨不得翻个身让人揉揉他软乎乎的肚皮。李马克实在被念得烦了，把书往书包里一塞拽着他走，他就很开心的眼睛弯弯地笑。

有时候有人找李东赫出去疯，李东赫摆摆手拒绝，说我要跟马克哥回家啦，他们就问他家这么好玩？哪点好玩？

李东赫说，“他家什么都好玩，你们管得着吗！”其实在心里念叨，“哪点好玩？当然是因为李马克活好啊。”他现在可以从大门进他们家了，李马克妈妈知道他是韩秀洙的儿子也欢迎他来蹭饭。他觉得李马克的妈妈真好，漂亮又温柔，还会笑眯眯地问他想吃什么。只是还是不敢正大光明地留宿，每次他都在门口和李马克装模作样地说明天见，再从窗台上翻进去，抱住他滚成一团滚进被子里。

“李马克你是笨蛋呀，要是小偷怎么办，窗户也不关上吗？”

“哎，这样吗。可是东赫，肯定只会是你啊，我一听声音就知道是你啊，动静很明显。”

“呀这哥，你真的是笨蛋知道吗。”李东赫扑进床里的时候床垫陷进去一块。他刘海长长了，但是头发下边的眼睛还是亮亮地望着李马克，真的很像纯真的摆在橱窗里的玩偶。不过很快那里边的光就染上了暧昧的神采，李马克的嘴唇追逐着他的，而他的身体紧贴着李马克追逐永无止境的快乐。

“这次要插进来吗，哥。”李东赫突然开始翻掉在地上的裤子口袋，从里边掏出来两个薄薄的塑料包装，问他。弄到安全套其实很容易，在自家店里拿就好了，李东赫像仓鼠一样每次顺一两个藏起来，韩秀洙也没发现过。

“要用这东西吧，不然像什么话。我偷了挺多的，不过忘记藏在哪了，可能哪天会从家里角落掉出来，被我妈发现了又要挨骂。”

“真的要做吗？”

“不想吗？不想就算了。”李东赫没想到李马克会这么说，迅速低下头撇开视线掩饰尴尬。

“不是，”李马克沿着床铺上李东赫压出来的凹陷向他移动过去，亲亲他因为尴尬而僵硬的脸颊，“不会痛吗？要是痛的哭出来也没关系吗？”

“不会哭的，难道因为会哭就不做吗，那干脆不要出生好了。再说了，会让我痛吗哥。”

好痛啊妈的。李东赫的眼泪在李马克插进去的时候就已经开始想流出来了。其实之前手指一根一根往里伸就觉得痛了，但是拼命忍住了眼泪，那种程度是还是可以忍受的。但是真的插进去的时候是没有办法忍受的痛，因为手指是凉的，但填进他身体里的李马克在发烫，像把伤口压进滚烫的铁模具里，生生烫成李马克的形状。李马克也说不上有多舒服，他卡在中间，不敢进也不敢退，只要他一动，李东赫的眼泪就会像清水一样淌下来，又死命忍住不肯把声音哭出来，可怜兮兮的让他觉得自己在做什么天大的错事。“不做了……忍一下我抽出来……”

“不行不要出来，我没有哭啊你看。”李东赫听他这么说，手脚并用地爬到李马克身上紧紧环住他，怕他真的不做了，扬起一张糟糕透了的哭脸说他真的没有哭。“好好好东赫别乱动了。”李马克没办法，只能顺着他，低下头去含他吐出来的鲜红的舌尖，顺着牙龈敏感的神经舔，一边握住他的手，小心翼翼地安抚。李东赫才慢慢平静下来，发出一点点小声的呜咽。

他上身还裹在皱巴巴的校服衬衣里，李马克哄他把胳膊抬起来帮他脱掉。把衣服剥掉的时候不知道碰到了哪里，李东赫突然抖了一下，过电一样的，好像身体里撕裂的感觉也没那么痛了。

“嗯……哥再……再摸一下……”

“什么？”

“再摸一下那里！刚刚的地方……呜……”刚刚明明是舒服的，现在却像食髓知味一样，胸口没有人的触摸而竟然开始发痒了，李东赫被这种陌生的密密麻麻的痒弄得很难受，情绪崩溃得又要哭出来。李马克不知道他又哪里不舒服了，不知所措地擦掉他淌到胸口的眼泪。手碰到一边的时候李东赫又发出了声音，乳尖像颗涨红的小小的果实一样又硬又湿。李东赫没办法控制自己胸口挺起来，这个动作让他羞赧得浑身烧红。

“这样吗？”李马克试探地触碰。“嗯……再、用点力……呜好奇怪……”他食指和拇指碾压两颗硬硬的小石子的时候，李东赫的身体绷出弧度，薄薄的胸口不停颤抖，像搁浅的鱼在李马克的手掌下边用力喘息，几乎要把肺里的空气都透支光。像打开了什么开关一样，箍住李马克的小穴里慢慢渗出水，随着李东赫的呼吸绵密地包裹上来。“东赫，我好像……好像忍不住了……”阴茎在润滑起来的穴里小幅度抽动，脑子像也被泡进一汪温暖柔腻的水里发涨，什么都融化掉了，只剩下在东赫身体里这一个认知。这个认知让他要疯掉，想用力地撞进东赫的身体深处，想看他还能不能哭得更美。也是这个认知，牵绊住了他最后一点理智。他的爱与欲缠结一体，阿格硫斯因为后踵而生，也因为它而死。

但是李东赫还是又流了很多很多的眼泪，他们在接吻的时候李马克尝到了咸涩的味道。“还在痛吗？”李东赫在一下一下的撞击下起起伏伏，大腿软得快要环不住李马克的腰，一遍遍滑下去，李马克就干脆把他放倒在床上做，小巧的膝盖像小鸟脆弱的头骨一样在他的胳膊里颤抖。就算发出哭声的力气也没有了，他还是拼命地摇头，想说不痛了不痛了，所以现在哭出来也没有关系了吧？

“哥，你抱抱我，抱抱我……”泪水呛进气管，一副呼吸不过来的样子，李马克把自己口腔里的氧气渡给他，他顺势抱住他俯低的肩膀，一边咳嗽一边抽泣着，把身下的床单弄湿弄污。他射精的时候后穴也跟着痉挛，李马克的阴茎很残酷地破开挤压在一起的软肉最后抽动几下，拥抱着柔软潮湿的李东赫射出来了。

李东赫的身体像是承受不住这么多的情欲一样一直在颤抖，气也喘不匀，必须要张开嘴才能大口呼吸，很久才安静下来。暴雨突然下起来了，他们刚刚没听见，但是现在雨声在静默的房间里很明显。闭着的眼睛察觉到了一道一闪而过的光亮，李马克下意识翻身把李东赫脑袋捂进怀抱里，很快巨大的雷声就轰隆隆地从房顶上滚过。

“……好闷，我不怕打雷，李马克。”

“啊抱歉，”李马克这么说着，胳膊却没有放开，“那要出来吗。”

“……当然不要啊，笨蛋。”

东赫说不要的话，那就不要吧。但就算他说要，他也不会放开的，要是让他找别的借口也可以，调低空调，弄坏被子，只要能抱着东赫，这些不都是很容易的事吗？几乎是像童话一样，从李东赫从窗台爬进他世界的时候，童话就开始了。

“有没有说过很喜欢你啊？”

“没有吧，”在做爱的时候总会说一些类似的话，说得多了总觉得这种话情欲大于情感表达。但还是不一样的，李马克突然快速起来的心跳告诉他，这还是不一样的，“要说吗，现在？”

“唔……”李东赫抬头看了眼窗外乌云沉沉的黑夜，又埋进李马克胸口，说，“算了，今天天气不好。要找个很好的日子，在太阳底下堂堂正正地说我爱你，知道吧？”

夏天就快过去了，这是李东赫在看到日历的时候说的话。不过就算快过去，也还会留下些什么的吧，就像是还是燃烧的白天的太阳，就算夏季结束了它也不会结束燃烧。就算是夏季结束了，我们也不要结束，也不要从夏天的故事里走出去，最好永远在这个靠阳的房间里，变成两株只活一季的菌类植物，在雨水里滋生出爱的菌丝。李马克恍惚的时候会这么想，像是他们走出房间，就会变成永远没有夏天的大人一样。

真好啊，真好啊，能有一个夏天以“我爱你”作为结尾，就算一生只有一次，也已经感激不尽了。

雨连续下了很多天，李马克偷偷洗掉的床单一直没干。城外的水库淹得很厉害，一下子没了消遣的去处，能做的几乎也只有窝在房间里发霉，数着日子等潮湿的雨季过去。

韩秀洙今天不在，李马克在杂货店的角落里摊开书来看，有人来的时候就收收钱找找零什么的，说是陪李东赫看店，其实相当于半个店主了。李东赫呢？李东赫还在楼上睡。有时候李马克借口学习跑到杂货店阁楼的小房间去过夜，这直接导致李东赫的安全套储备早早见底，实在架不住他们俩索取无度的消耗。开始的时候还是他从衣柜缝隙之类的地方抠抠索索摸两个出来，后来做到一半发现没得用了，只能很狼狈地套上裤子下楼去拿，怕被韩秀洙发现只敢打手电。做到半截被强制停下来的记忆太过痛苦，所以李马克干脆拿了一摞，仔仔细细算好价格把钱塞进收银台里。李东赫很讨厌用有奇怪味道的安全套，因为藏在衣柜里的时候他总觉得衣服上都会被弄上那种劣质的香精味。但不管怎么是那些味道最后都是弄到他的身上，被白的透明的体液带着挂在他皮肤上，咸腥气味盖住了一切别的。

檐下的雨水滴滴答答的，没有人的杂货店昏暗而安静。李东赫睡眼惺忪地从楼梯上晃下来，一开口打破宁静，“有吃的吗？”

“要吃什么，泡个拉面？”李马克合上书，跃跃欲试。

“算了，哥知道煤气灶开关在哪个地方吗。也不是很饿，随便吃点。”李东赫在货架上挑挑拣拣，拿了包拉面，也不打开包装，用力把面饼捏碎成一块块的再捏着吃，塑料袋发出嘎啦嘎啦的声响。一边嚼一边眯起眼睛，很享受这干巴巴口感的样子。李马克搞不懂他这个奇怪的嗜好，但人可能天生就对淀粉类的食物有生理情节，他看李东赫嚼，嘴巴里开始分泌唾液。

“哥要吃吗？”

“……尝一点吧。”

“一点吗？”李东赫突然凑上来，故意用夸张的声调说，“很——好吃哦，yumyum。”

他既然这么说了，那也只能尝一尝了。尝的时候李马克掐住李东赫短短圆圆的下巴，他的嘴被迫张开接受进犯，口水顺着嘴角淌下来，一旦想伸舌头去舔就又被缠住搅动，急得他眼圈都红起来。李马克压住他的肩，像成年兽类吞吃猎物一样的姿态。面粉做的东西没有什么味道，但好甜。

店门口传来悉悉索索的脚步声，他们俩赶紧分开来，一个装模作样的看书，一个装模作样的吃东西，却一看就知道都心不在焉。

韩秀洙走进来，很难得的穿了得体的深色裙子，头发盘起来，残留秀美的脸颊上垂着碎发。她身后跟了个男人，贴很近不像是顾客，带着志得意满的神情。

“去哪儿了？”李东赫像打开了什么预警开关，走出来警惕地问。

她轻描淡写地说，“去看你爸了，有点事。”

“不是最讨厌看见他吗，不是这辈子都不想再看见拖累你的男人吗。”

“还是有理由去的。就算这整个家都是我一个人撑的，但离婚总归还不是我一个人的事。”

抗拒的念头是自然而然地发生的，但随即就消失了。李东赫想，我有什么资格阻止她做出选择呢，而且现在其实离不离婚没什么差别，她的人生总归是被毁掉了。而他的愿不愿意，也从来不在被考虑的范围里。李马克从柜台后边抓住他的手，他手里的细瘦手腕在台子上撑得发白。

韩秀洙身后的男人揽住她走到他们面前来，表情兴奋得有点蠢，但他怀里的女人到不见得有多高兴。他昂起下巴对李东赫说，“你叫不叫我爸无所谓，但这个店是我和你妈一起的了，知道吗小子？”他从楼梯上走上去，二楼的拐角挂着李东赫很小时候他们一家三口的照片，“这个，也最好要拿掉——”

李东赫没给他说完的机会就冲了出去。李马克只觉得他的胳膊被用力地甩出去，再反应过来的时候李东赫已经站到了楼梯上劈手想要抢过男人手里的相框。不知道两人之间发生了什么，李马克就看见男人踉跄着脱离地面，在半空中飞起来，然后砰的一声落在地上，头在台阶上重重一磕。“我操你——”，破音的半句话瞬间息声。

就几秒钟的事，甚至男人倒在一楼地板上，额角鲜血淌下来的时候，李东赫伸在半空的手还没来得及缩回去。

闻声赶来的邻里报警的速度比叫救护车的速度快得多，在警察把李东赫他们几个接进车里的时候恨不得把李东赫他爸几辈子的事都添油加醋地倒出来，叽叽喳喳地吵闹。

李马克怀抱里深深埋着的男孩儿像痉挛一样抖动，他害怕地时不时低头看他一眼，跟他说说话，在别人看不到的地方亲吻他冰凉的指尖。从始自终警察问他的一切问题都只能得到一个回答，“我不知道他为什么摔下去”。这本来就是事实啊，还想让他怎么说呢，那些成年人怀疑的目光飞过来，扎在少年们单薄的脊背上。他们弄不明白，是谁截断了中间的几小时时间，怎么上一秒还像小鸟一样自由，下一秒就坐在了警局冰凉的凳子上。

警察从李东赫嘴里问不出什么来，转向李马克，“你呢？你怎么会在那？说说看你都做了些什么。”

“他什么也没做跟他没关系！”

“没问你，别说话！”

“马克？”李马克妈妈走进来，皮质包带在素白的手里被拧得死死的，鞋子上沾着雨渍。“警官，这是弄错了吧？我们马克和这些事没关系的，他什么也不知道。跟妈妈回去，好吗？”

她走上去，要掰开李马克的手，把李东赫一块疤痕增生一样从他身上剥掉。可她没想到她一点也掰不动她儿子，肉和肉紧紧贴着像长到了一起。他一直低着头，他妈妈的手打在他肩膀上他也不动一下，沉默得像座石头墓碑。他现在没法走，我们在询问他。他听到警察说这句话的时候，得到了留在李东赫身边的允诺，几乎觉得感恩了。

“李马克，你跟你妈回家好不好，跟你有什么关系啊，啊？求求你了你别管我。”李东赫的话灌进他的耳朵里，他才抬起头来，望着他。李马克看见李东赫的眼睛，那里边只剩下一点亮光，他的脸孤零零的倒映在漆黑的瞳孔里。“我也不知道我有没有推他，我真的不知道啊，你们不要问我了，也不要问他了！”

“别闹了！”一个警察走过来，用了很大力气把李东赫从李马克身上扯下来，把他按进另一张椅子里。“我一个一个问，李马克是吧，你说说，是不是他推的？”

“我……我不知道……”男人摔下楼梯的画面在他脑子里循环播放到恶心的程度，他连男人当时惊恐扭曲的表情都记得清清楚楚，可就是说不清楚这一切到底怎么发生的。怎么当时冲上去的不是我呢，要是我的话，一切就可以结束了。

一直在一边默默站着的韩秀洙突然走过来，抓住李马克说，“你当时看见是他自己摔下来的，不是东赫推的，对不对？你对警察说啊！”

“妈你别——”

“你闭嘴。”她回头猛地一推，李东赫被撞倒在地上，震惊地看到韩秀洙一下子跪在了众人面前。她抓住李马克，整张脸写满悲切的哀求。这个冷淡的女人，这个时候才让人意识到她母亲的本能一直在清瘦的身体里埋藏着，从来没有消失过。李马克不合时宜地发现，她的眼睛和李东赫一模一样，即使充满了眼泪也亮得惊人，让人看了觉得有这双眼睛的人是不会向任何东西屈服的。

“就说一句不是李东赫推的，好不好？你不是很爱东赫吗，你很爱东赫吧？”

李马克直到被他妈妈拽上车，眼前还全是那双落满雨的眼睛，分不清是谁的。也不仅仅是一双眼睛了，变成一片涨起的潮水，把坐在安静车里的李马克淹进大海，浸泡在苦涩的海水里。

“她说的……不是真的吧？什么爱不爱……马克你告诉妈妈她乱说的对吗？多少年了怎么还是喜欢乱说……”车子平稳地向前行驶，但妈妈的声音是抖着的。认识到这点的李马克想人的身体里可以承受得了这么多愧疚吗，对这个，对那个，谁都对不起。各个方向的愧疚涌过来，带来的窒息感是物理性的，实实在在的一大块石头压扁了他。

“对不起，对不起妈妈，对不起……”红绿灯阻止了车流的前进，在妈妈的呼喊里李马克打开了车门，向反方向开始奔跑。

雨水旋转着拍打在他的脸上，碎裂的玻璃一样锋利要划破皮肤，疼得他眼睛睁不开。车流开始移动，穿梭在里边的李马克被此起彼伏响起来的鸣笛声四处驱赶，他侧身躲开迎面而来的车，破开雨幕磕磕绊绊地向李东赫跑去。

警局门是被撞开的，值班警察被冲进来的一个湿透的人吓到，差点掏枪。搞明白他是谁以后，几个负责这个案子的警察哭笑不得，想现在的小年轻怎么谈个恋爱能谈的这么闲。

“我推的，不是要我说我做了什么吗，我把他推下去了。”

“……小孩儿，逗我们玩？作伪证是犯罪你知道吗？”

李马克咧开一个舒展的笑容，黑色眼睛里都是满足的笑意。“对，我作伪证，所以可以把我和东赫关在一起了。”

其实谁想关他们了？警察不傻，看李东赫那个样子就知道这案子多半是个意外事故，更何况又是没案底的高中生，意思意思在警局住一晚上第二天就放回去了。但既然他们自己乐意，那就让他们俩呆在一块好了。

挺有意思的，观察这两个小孩傻乎乎的表情挺有意思的。一个脸上都是干掉的泪痕，眼睛通红但像只凶悍的奶猫，冲上来把另一个按在墙上，用哭腔骂他是不是猪头。骂着骂着就骂累了，凶巴巴的姿势变成被团起来抱着，蜷缩起来小声地呜咽。另一个就是在笑，眼角很快乐地笑成一道上扬的缝隙。“没关系的东赫啊，哭也没关系的，不要怕。”他小声地哄，从口袋里掏出来个皱巴巴的塑料袋，“都撒掉了，还剩一点点，吃吗。”

然后他就把因为沾水而变得黏糊糊的面饼碎片倒进手掌心里，李东赫捻一点塞进嘴里慢慢嚼着，露出觉得难吃的嫌恶的表情。他直直盯着这样的熟悉的鲜活神情，眼睛里的光亮得再多的语言也掩饰不了。掩饰不了什么呢，当然是他爱他这个事实。

警局电视机里放着天气预报，说连绵多日的雨水终于要结束了。

“明天是个好天了，东赫。”你可以说我爱你了。

“那就晚安吧，李马克，现在入睡的话，可以在太阳升起来的时候一起醒过来。”

这里是警局的一个逼仄角落，但是太阳总能照进来的。从窗户里，从缝隙里，从你的身上，到处都是灿烂的，夏天最后降临的阳光。

/End.


End file.
